


The Unexpected Evening Encounter

by TriplePirouette



Category: Big Bang Theory
Genre: F/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-06-23
Updated: 2009-06-23
Packaged: 2017-10-29 22:29:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/324864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TriplePirouette/pseuds/TriplePirouette
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You know why I play Age of Conan, Sheldon. Did you know that I've wondered about your fingers? Your hands? What they might feel like touching me?" P/S</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Unexpected Evening Encounter

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted in June of 2009, has not been edited since.
> 
> LJ's arabian was kind enough to make a sound file for me, so she asked for the following in return: "Penny hasn't had any for a while, she somehow (some realistic scenario, if possible) barges in on him masturbating. He doesn't realize she's there, it's been so long for her, she gets turned on and takes over. Let your imagination run wild." I did, and it went 13 pages wild...! Sorry this took so long, I Hope you enjoy it!!
> 
>  
> 
> Thanks to sosobriquet for the beta!

_  
_

  
Penny didn't realize what she was doing until she was on a quest through the Druid Forrest and wondered if Sheldon was still awake to help her out against the Dwarves that were thwarting all of her attempts to make it to the Hills of Naylore. 

When she started to think about Sheldon's long fingers striking the keys of his computer, her mind almost immediately pictured those same nimble digits sliding in and out of her as he scrutinized her naked body's reactions to his precise ministrations, his blue eyes darting over her form, his breath warm on her skin...

A Dwarf's magic spell reset her character to the edge of the Druid Forrest and the bright light of transportation snapped her mind away from those thoughts. She knew that it had been a long time since she'd been with a man when she started seeing Sheldon in that way. Sure, it had happened before: he was a man and she was a woman and it was only natural that she'd eventually wonder about what went on beneath those layers and layers of clothing... 

...could only wonder what went through his mind when he called her attractive or gave her an off handed compliment...

...could only imagine what would happen if they turned toward one another rather than away after one of their verbal sparring matches when the adrenaline of anger reminded her so much of the endorphin rush of passion... 

That was when she shut her computer. Hard. Sheldon was her friend and not the least bit interested in her or any woman that she knew of for that matter. She put her computer down: it was filled with Age of Conan and vain e-mails from guys she barely knew and blow-offs from guys she'd hoped to know better. She stood, piling her hair on her head and nearly stomping out of the living room. A shower would make her feel better. 

But it hadn't. The warm spray didn't relax her the way it usually did, and when she tried touching herself and straying into fantasies it only made her more frustrated. 

Still damp, Penny paced the length of her apartment in her robe, staring at her laptop. Would it really be so bad just to play a little more? Another quest or two was really all she wanted: a way to forget for a while that she was home alone on another Friday night. It was only ten; an hour or two and she'd go to bed. She would. 

But she didn't. 

By 11:30 she had her emergency key to Sheldon and Leonard's apartment in her hand, laptop under her left arm and only hesitated for a moment before sneaking in. The apartment was dark and quiet as she padded barefoot across the wood floors and over to Sheldon's door. She thought he'd be asleep, so she gently turned the knob and pushed open his door without making a sound. 

But he wasn't. 

His eyes might have been closed as he lay on the bed, but that wasn't what Penny saw first. What she saw first were his fingers: his long, thin, strong fingers stroking up and down his own shaft. She couldn't move, couldn't breathe as the entirety of the moment started to really make it's way through her brain: the bath towel below his hips to facilitate easy clean up, the way his left hand spread out over his chest on his white t-shirt, the flannel shirt open and fallen to the side, his sleeves rolled up, his pants folded neatly on his bedside table. But she was mesmerized by the way his right hand rode up and down his penis, by the soft grabbing motion it made just at the base before he jerked it up again, by the way he ever so slightly grazed his balls every third stroke. 

Penny's hand was on the door knob and she tried to turn away slowly despite the fact that her eyes were still locked on Sheldon's breathless form. Her body knew she should leave, but the softest moan she'd ever heard, deeper than she would have imagined, slipped out between his lips and she found that she couldn't move. She stood there and watched him for long, hanging, disappearing seconds as he touched himself. Sheldon's manhood was impressive, not the largest she'd ever had, but by far not the smallest, either. 

And with that thought she knew indeed she had to have him. Penny had to know what it felt like to touch him the way he was touching himself. She took a deep, shuddering breath and tried to prepare herself for whatever his next reaction would be as she stepped into the room and clicked the door shut behind her just loud enough to get his attention. 

Sheldon's eyes flew open, his body jerked up so he was almost sitting, his hand still gripping his cock but no longer moving. His jaw worked in awe for a few seconds as he tried to comprehend what had happened and why she was in his room. "Penny...?" He managed to squeak out.  

She put her laptop on his dresser and walked closer to the bed, more nervous internally than she ought to be considering she was instigating all of this. She slowly untied her robe and let it gently fall apart as she took those few steps closer to him, revealing a slice of pink lace panties and the naked skin of her stomach and the valley between her breasts. "I came over to ask you to help me on a quest in Age of Conan," her words were soft, afraid that if she were too loud she might insight his wrath. "You know why I play Age of Conan, Sheldon."

He hadn't managed to move much at all: his left leg had snuck up on the bed, his foot planted as if he'd spring off the bed at any moment and his right hand had relaxed its grip, hiding his now half-hard member rather than stroking it. She thought she saw it twitch a little at her words. 

"But you weren't sleeping, Sheldon." She stepped to the edge of the bed. "I saw you. And I couldn't stop watching your hand." Penny reached out, her right hand barely touching his, hovering over his manhood as she spoke. "Did you know that I've wondered about your fingers? Your hands? What they might feel like touching me?"

The back of his hand was against her palm, trying to half-heartedly push her away. "You shouldn't be in my room, Penny." His voice was still surprised and confused and his hand didn't seem to know whether it would be better off pushing her away or staying where it was. 

She used her left hand to pull his arm away, leaving only a small space between her hovering hand and his cock. She leaned in towards him, towards his puzzled, slightly interested, slightly flushed face. She couldn't read him, couldn't read his emotions or thoughts and was putting herself out on a line that could potentially ruin them. But her blood pumped hot in her veins and she found she didn't much care at that moment if the sun never rose again, as long as he touched her tonight. Her lips lingered a breath away from his. "Let me touch you, Sheldon. I want to touch you." 

"Penny, this may not be prudent-" he couldn't finish the sentence: he was almost breathless but his tone was deep, melodic is a way she'd never heard from him before. His jaw quivered, his eye twitched. She was too close to see the whole picture, to see the full emotion or the moment that he resigned himself to her, but she felt it. Penny felt the shift in the room like a palpable touch, like a verbal 'yes' though they hadn't moved, hadn't spoken in what felt like minutes. 

She wrapped her hand around his cock and watched his eyes roll back into his head as he blinked them closed. 

~*~

It couldn't be real, Sheldon thought, as he felt her hand wrap around him. It couldn't. He must be hallucinating, or perhaps he'd fallen asleep and was dreaming.   
He'd been engaging in a carefully planned release of physical desire; he hadn't yet found a way around the physical wants and needs of his body even if he was able to circumvent the emotional ones. He was trying to focus on the sensation of it all, simply allow his body the release it needed and then return to his normal schedule. 

Then he had started to picture her again. It hadn't been the first time he imagined Penny, and he doubted it would be the last. He allowed himself the indulgence: it was only in his mind and no one would ever know that he pictured her in horn-rimmed glasses and a tight fitting lab coat. 

And then she was in his room. Or was she? Was it really her? Had a loud noise interrupted his fantasy, changing it as different neurons fired to add whatever the noise had been to his dream? 

He felt frozen in place, but the pounding of his heart told him that indeed he was awake. He should have made more of a protest, should have been more embarrassed, but her robe was just reminiscent enough of the lab coat she'd been about to take off in his fantasy and every argument that arose in his mind died before it found its way to his lips.  

When she untied the robe, he thought that perhaps he really was still in his fantasy; maybe that was why he hadn't given her a strike or banished her yet. When her hand wrapped around his length, he decided that he didn't care if it was real or a hallucination. 

~*~

She moved in small motions, letting the tips of her fingers massage the underside of him, brushing the tops of his balls like she'd watched him do. She leaned forward, following as his body fell back to the bed, his hands hovering awkwardly and twisting the air into fists as she slowly began to work him more. She felt the blood rush to his cock, felt him grow harder in her hand as she made the strokes longer.

She grabbed Sheldon's right hand as it clutched at the air, smoothing her hand up over his forearm and back down, taking his hand and pushing it under her robe and onto her breast. His hand slowly unfurled; it was warm and slightly damp and it squeezed her breast gently in rhythm with her hand. 

His lips were moving, breathing out something that looked like it could be her name, but she wasn't sure. His timid hand on her breast, the weight of him in her hand; it was good, but it wasn't enough. She wanted more. She hesitated for a moment, still stroking him and wondering if it wasn't the best idea just to walk away right now. Her eyes lingered over the faint crease in his brow and how tightly his eyes were closed, thinking that it almost looked like he was in pain. She wouldn't ever want him to be hurt, physically or emotionally. She could hurt him emotionally. She should stop. 

Sheldon's right hand slid up her chest to cradle her head, his thumb grazing up her chin and over the crest of her ear as he tangled his fingers in her hair, her name gently falling off his lips in the same second. Penny knew then that he could hurt her, too. She leaned into his hand for a moment, leaned into the embrace that felt so...right. Her hand stopped moving on his member as she kneeled on the bed, Sheldon's hand dragging along with her as she leaned over him, waiting for him to open his eyes so she could look in them. His eyes blinked open slowly, revealing blue depths that shone in the dark of his room. 

"Kiss me, Sheldon," Penny whispered, her lips dancing just above his. 

His hand twisted gently in her hair as he looked at her. She couldn't figure out what was going on behind his eyes but he was intently focused on her; that she knew for sure. His left hand slipped inside her robe and grazed up the side of her hip, pressing across her lower back as he spread his fingers and gently pulled, forcing her closer. "Alright," he intoned huskily before reaching up to meet her lips. 

His lips were closed and slightly slack against hers. Penny froze, trying to grasp the enormity of what was happening between them, but couldn't. What she could do was move, wrap herself around him, take this gentle contact to heights that she had only imagined before. She started to part her lips: tasting the clean, crisp taste of mint toothpaste on his breath as he copied her movements. Her knees brushed across the softness of the bath towel beneath her as she pushed toward him, hovering over his body. 

Sheldon held onto her with strength, but at the same time his touch was cautious. It was something she'd never felt in an embrace before: sure but... gentle maybe? It wasn't something she was used to, but she liked it. A lot. She wanted more. 

Yet, Sheldon hadn't taken his movements beyond anything she hadn't already done. Though he was kissing her quite fervently, and his hands were rhythmically holding her tighter to him, it wasn't until she darted her tongue across his lips that his tongue became involved. She leaned back slightly, still in his embrace but far enough away to see his entire face. His eyes followed her tongue as she licked her swollen lips. "Sheldon..."

He interrupted her with a firm tone. "Penny, while I have never been overly concerned with my level of knowledge regarding sexual intimacy or my practice thereof, I am currently finding myself wishing I had more experience so that I would know how to best approach this." He looked almost embarrassed, but he still held his head high as he spoke. His right hands smoothed her tousled hair away from her face. "I very much wish to continue, if you are amenable." 

Penny smiled, sliding up to sitting, taking his hands in hers. "I want to continue, too." Somehow, the encounter had turned tender, but she found she didn't mind. It was a welcome change from the frantic, inebriated sex she usually engaged in. That kind of encounter wouldn't fit Sheldon, anyway. "You're doing fine so far."

Sheldon sat up, leaning across the small space between them to kiss her tentatively, his tongue sneaking ever so slightly into her mouth. She met him with tenacity, trying to push him so he would push back just like she did nearly every day verbally. This time, it was physically. He still matched her movements, refusing to take the lead. She pulled her lips back millimeters, the tips of the soft skin skimming his lips as she spoke. "How about I lead? And if you do something I don't like, I'll tell you. And if I do something you don't like, you'll tell me. Would that be alright?"

Sheldon's hands slipped out of hers to rest on the lace sides of her panties, pushing her robe away from her body. His face nuzzled gently into her so that their noses rubbed together. "That sounds like an acceptable arrangement." 

She smiled against his lips as her hands moved to his shoulders, pushing off the flannel pajama top. His arms dropped from her body, helping her in the movement ever so slightly. His upper arms were more defined and sinewy than she would have guessed: more muscle than not, but lean and sharp all the same. She wasn't used to seeing him just in a t-shirt, the sight of his elbows and upper arms almost as startling to her as the sight of his naked lower half. Penny's hands dropped to his hips, this time pushing up his sides as she stripped Sheldon of his undershirt. He lifted his arms up over his head and took the thin cotton from her grasp when she could no longer reach; tossing it in the direction she had tossed his top with a fleeting grimace as to their carelessness. 

He sat before her, slightly curled in on himself. His chest was just as lean as the rest of him, not very muscular, but strong all the same, with a smattering of hair across the pale, freckled expanse. She ran her hands down over his shoulders and across his pecks, grazing the small rosy rivets of his nipples. 

~*~

Sheldon tried to contain the smile threatening to explode from within him. Not only had she not rejected him, she was actively engaged in what they were doing. Maybe this wasn't a dream after all. 

He could fold his clothes later. 

~*~

He lifted his hands towards her shoulders, stripping her of the pink terrycloth robe and letting it pool around her hips. She fought the urge to cover her exposed chest under his intense scrutiny. 

The words rushed out in a breathy tone before he could even think to stop them, "You're even more beautiful than I could have imagined." 

Any doubts she had were obliterated. She shifted forward, taking his lips in a ferocious kiss, her tongue thrusting into his mouth with all of the words she's ever wanted to say to him but didn't know how. He matched her pace, learning quickly. Penny's hands smoothed down the sides of his face, tangling through the short hairs at the base of his neck when they gasp briefly for breath before they find their way to his shoulders, pushing him back down on the bed. 

Penny lifted her right leg and straddled his hips, his rigid cock grazing the rounded cheek of her ass as she leaned over, pressing her chest into his. His arms automatically wrapped around her upper back as she whispered in his ear. "You said you imagined me, Sheldon. What do I do in your fantasies? Tell me." She dragged the lobe of his ear between her teeth, gently sucking on the small flap of skin as she felt him react beneath her. 

His fingers splayed out on her back, rubbing small concentric circles into her skin as he spoke. "A lab coat. I imagine you in a very small, fairly transparent lab coat that doesn't have nearly enough buttons." 

She glanced over, smiling at his closed eyes as she ran the tip of her tongue over the crest of his ear. He would know what that particular part of the ear was really called, and that thought made her smile. She bit the crest gently. "But what do I doooo?" She drew out the last syllable, wiggling her hips back just enough to tease his hot length. 

He moaned, bucking his hips into her. "Oh, my. You, uh, you recite equations."

She rose up on her knees and slowly lowered herself, trapping his length between the lace between her thighs and his abdomen, pressing gently into him. She ran her lips over his jaw bone. "Like, E equals M C squared? Or A squared plus B squared equals C squared?" Her lips found his, dragging across them before claiming them passionately.

"Those would be a good start, yes." He mumbled the words against her lips, pulling Penny closer. 

She pulled back, dragging her nails over his chest and his sides as his eyes opened lazily. She opened her mouth, her words falling out heavily with more of a drawl than she normally displayed. "Two pi R." She lifted her hips and crawled backwards over his legs until her face hovered over his bobbing cock.  "A plus B," She whispered before kissing the tip of his manhood, "equals B plus A." 

She took him in her mouth, sucking and pulling away before wrapping a hand around the base. His head pushed back into the bed, a moan coming from deep in his chest. "Y," she whispered, licking him from base to tip, "equals M X plus B." 

~*~

It was unfathomable; the feelings that she elicited both physically and mentally. He understood. As Sheldon's body shook with restraint as she took him into the warm wetness of her mouth, he understood why wars had been fought and men acted like fools for women. 

The physicality of it all was just the catalyst. He'd never felt emotion course through his body like this before, running side by side with the endorphins and hormones, and could not equate it to anything he'd felt before. 

His breaths were stunted and shuttered in and out of him in time with the rhythm of Penny's mouth as she took him in and out, sucking and licking and driving him mad with each passing second. "Penny," he croaked out, pushing gently on her shoulders as his tone started to rise with panic, "Penny, I... I need to slow down."

~*~

Penny sat up quickly, running the back of her hand across her mouth as she leaned over him. "Is everything ok, Sheldon?" she asked, worried at his tone and uneven breaths. 

He sat up, his eyes a little wider, his chest rising and falling with effort. "Yes, yes. I just.... Perhaps..."

She smiled at him, moving forward and to his side to sit still facing him. "Just tell me, sweetie."

Sheldon's hands fell over her shoulders, running gently up and down her arms. His eyes followed his hands, scrutinizing her skin and cataloging every inch of her as he spoke. "Your willingness to fulfill my fantasies was... beyond my expectations. As was your," he paused, blushing, "oral skill."

Penny chuckled, flattered. She leaned over, catching Sheldon's gaze. "So why did you stop me?" His actions confused her: she could see that he was still hard, still reacting towards her physically and emotionally, and he couldn't seem to stop touching her. 

Sheldon pursed his lips, his head tilting and his shoulders shrugging as he spoke. "I did not wish for our encounter to end too quickly. I was nearing orgasm, but did not wish to do so yet, so I stopped you." He closed his eyes briefly and took a deep break before he looked at her. Sheldon looked at her with a power and honesty she had never known. Every atom of his being was focused on her through his glowing blue eyes. "I wish to pleasure you," he said, soft and deep, "I wish to touch you. Will you... show me how?"

A slow smile came across Penny's face as she nodded. "Yes," she whispered, pulling him to her, tangling her tongue gently with his as she twisted, lying back on the bed and pulling him over her body. She dragged her lips down his jaw line. "Just let go, Sheldon." He started to pull away from her, but she latched on, realizing he misunderstood her words. "Mentally. I know it's hard, and scary," she whispered, her legs dragging apart to cradle his hips between her thighs, wrapping her calves around his and feeling his hardness inch up her thigh as he pressed his hips to hers, "but you just have to pay attention to the fact that it's just us here." Her hands meandered up and down his back as she felt his breath ghost over the crook of her neck where his head was buried. "Touch me, Sheldon. Any way you want, anywhere you want. Just... touch me. If I don't like it, I'll stop you. But I'm pretty sure I'll like it."

Penny's hands pressed down his arms until she could grab his left hand in her right one. She pulled it up between them, Sheldon pushing off her body and twisting to watch as she placed it on her chest just above her breast. Her gaze had followed his hand, but Penny met his eyes as she took her hand away slowly. 

A long, slow second ticked by before he moved, dragging his hand gently over her cool flesh, down to her breast, palming it. 

Sheldon flicked his thumb over her nipple, watching as her eyes lolled back in her head just before they fluttered closed. He repeated the motion and she moaned. When he grasped it between his fingers and gently pinched and rolled it, her back arched, begging for more. 

He couldn't believe that she had given him permission to touch her any way he wanted. Sheldon's mind raced with the possibilities. The scientist in him wished to catalogue every inch of her skin, every reaction she had to every kind of touch he could come up with. The newly emerging man in him, however, the hormonal, irrational, animalistic part that he had hidden and didn't know for so long, begged him touch her, and be in her, and take her in a way he wasn't sure he could. 

He pushed up onto his knees and let his hands roam down her silhouette, hooking his fingers underneath her panties and dragging them off over her legs. Penny's thighs automatically fell together as he held up the lacy pink scrap by two thin fingers, his head tilting to the side as his thoughts sidetracked his libido. "Penny, are these really functional underwear?"

She laughed, grabbing them from his grasp and tossing them aside. "No questions not related to sex during sex, ok?" 

"After?" he asked, his hands resting on her thighs. 

"Sure. Why not?" She wondered what else he could have questions about, and nearly asked, before she felt him part her legs. 

"Perhaps a question better suited to the situation, then? You, Penny, seduced me by saying you imagined my hands, my fingers, touching you." He brushed them over her thighs, tickling the tips of his fingers over the crease in her hip and up past her hip bones. He brought them back down, avoiding the apex between her legs skillfully as he looked up at her. "What are your fantasies?"

His hands slid back up as he leaned down, palming her left breast as he took her right nipple between his lips. He kissed it gently, letting the tip rub against the front of his teeth. Penny arched her back sharply at the sensation. His warm breath flooded over her chest in the cool room, contrasting just enough to elicit goose bumps. 

One of her hands reached over her head, clutching wildly at the pillow behind her as her other hand tangled at the base of his neck, her fingernails dragging through the tiny hairs there. "Oh, God, yes. Yes, Sheldon..."

He stopped touching her, looking up, the tiniest stubble of the day's growth on his chin dragging over her nipple as he lifted his head. "I do not believe that answered my question." Her eyes fluttered open when he didn't move to return to his ministrations. Their eyes met and his mouth quirked in a lopsided smile as he lifted his hand from her breast, letting it hover. "Would you care to share, Penny?"

She took his hand and brought it up to her mouth, kissing his thumb then licking up his index finger before she wrapped her lips around his middle finger, slowly dragging it in and out of her mouth. His hand went limp and she let her tongue drag across it then pushed it down the length of her neck and back to her chest. "It's... not as straightforward as yours," she whispered, her voice throaty as she continued to guide his hand slowly down her body. "I just... have these visions. Of you. Watching me." Penny took a deep breath, looking into his eyes. "Of you watching me while you touch me like... like I'm one of your experiments and you're observing me." Her cheeks tinged pink and she turned away despite the fact that she was holding his hand to her breast. "It's silly."

Sheldon was fascinated by her reaction, watching as her breathing sped up and her skin flushed pink from embarrassment. He pushed up to his knees between her legs, dragging his hand down her side and out of her grasp as he spoke. "I do not believe it is silly at all. Many people fantasize about things that are not realistic. This fantasy is completely attainable and nothing at all to be embarrassed about." Sheldon smiled and leaned over, kissing her. "In fact," he mumbled against her lips, then down her throat and across her chest as he made his way down her body with small kisses, "I was just thinking... that I would... like to touch you... every way... imaginable... and catalogue... your responses..." He made his way over the crest of one hip with small kisses, nuzzled his nose in the dip of her navel, and began pecking his lips over the curve of her other hip. "Your fantasy is firmly based in reality. You know me very well, Penny."  Sheldon lifted his body slightly, looking up into Penny's eyes. Her gaze was riveted to his actions. 

Sheldon lifted the hand that she had moments ago kissed and licked, still moist from her ministrations, and slid it up the inside of her left thigh. His fingers quickly found her core, wet and slick with anticipation. Penny gasped, forcing herself to try to keep her eyes open to watch Sheldon's actions. 

~*~

He always thought it would be much more clinical. He knew the parts, knew how they worked. He'd even engaged in something that had passed for sex when he was a teenager in the back of his date's father's pick-up truck back in Texas. None of it had really prepared him, though, for the interplay of emotions over hormones over longing and biological imperative and the way that Penny's body looked as she lay haphazardly in his bed, the violet moonlight and the gold ambiance from his fish nightlight making her look like some kind of ethereal being.  

He slid his fingers around, acclimating himself to her anatomy in the sharpest of clinical senses while he pretended to focus his attention wholly on his hand. He was really watching as her diaphragm pulled up tight, causing her to gasp as he brushed over her clit and how her hips pushed up into his hand as the tip of a finger circled her opening. 

He slid a finger into her, curling it upward and grinning as he found the soft spongy tissue he was looking for, his smile growing wider as she gasped and arched off the bed, her eyes fluttering shut. Sheldon made his movements deliberately slow, adding a second finger after a few gentle strokes despite the fact that she was writhing before him, pushing her hips into his hand. 

~*~

"More," she croaked out, eyes closed as she rode out the sensation he was creating with his fingers. Other men had found her G-Spot, but they hadn't manipulated it so well, so perfectly. She forced her eyes open to see a scene right out of her fantasy: Sheldon's eyes riveted on her body as he manipulated it, making her feel things she never could believe that he would be responsible for. Just the thought of it made her heart speed up and her muscles quake, but to actually see him? She felt the waves begin in her stomach, the tell tale signs that she was close... so close...

Penny closed her eyes, focusing on the sensations of Sheldon's fingers inside her and his other hand as it roamed over her body. Soft grunts of pleasure dripped from her lips as her hands fisted in Sheldon's sheets. He leaned over her body, watching intently as her orgasm washed over her: as her breath quickened and halted for just a fraction of a second, as her shoulders arched up off the bed and her hips curled into his hand, as her legs flexed and her toes gripped the sleets and her right hand grasped his hip, squeezing in tandem with her inner muscles as they spasmed around his fingers. 

Her chest heaved as she caught her breath, her movements bouncing the mounds of her breasts with the effort to control herself. Penny sighed slowly, bringing her hands up Sheldon's body, pulling down on his shoulders. He slipped his fingers out of her body and caught himself on his hands as she pulled him down, letting only a little of his weight rest on the length of her body. "Sheldon," she whispered, twining her arms around his back, seeking out his lips as she mumbled. "Oh, Sheldon."

He kissed her lazily, enjoying the languid feel in her body and trying to ignore his own gnawing needs. "Beautiful," Sheldon whispered against her lips as he wrapped his arms under her shoulders, holding her close to him. "I could observe you all night." His words were whispered against her neck as he licked up the pulsing artery just under the skin. 

She could feel the hard length of him against her thigh and the straining effort on his part to not move against her. She pushed her hands up his back and grasped his jaw gently, moving him away from her so she could look into his eyes. "I want you, Sheldon. Take me. Please, take me." 

His jaw worked for a second and his eyes shifted as he thought deeply. "Do not move," Sheldon ordered as he pushed away and off the bed, striding to his closet and disappearing inside for a second. 

Penny waited with knit brows for him to return, the cool air tickling across her skin as her knees fell together. He stepped out of the closet, shutting the door gently behind him and grasping a foil packet in his hand. She smiled and nodded- she hadn't thought that far ahead, had been blinded by hormones and lust and would have thought of it much later in a panic, but like always Sheldon was on step ahead of her. She watched as he knelt on the foot of the bed, tearing the packet open gently and rolling the condom on with the precision of an instructional video. She smiled; of course he wouldn't do it any other way than perfect. 

Penny pushed her self up, grasping at his shoulder with her left hand, finding leverage as her hand followed his, smoothing down the latex. Her open lips grazed over his as he pulled her closer, his breath hitching as her hand traveled his length with increasing pressure. Her tongue darted out, licking the underside of his top lip, he closed his lips just a fraction of a second too slow to catch it. 

"I have another fantasy, Sheldon. One that you can help me with right now," she whispered, her teeth nipping at his bottom lip. Penny's high was ebbing, morphing back to desire as she felt the lust and need flow off of Sheldon in waves. 

Despite her hand between them, Sheldon inched forward to pull them closer; one hand spread flat over the middle of her back, the other experimentally kneading the cheek of her ass. "Please elaborate," he mumbled into her clavicle as he planted open-mouthed kisses anywhere he could reach. 

Penny leaned back with an evil smile on her face. "Get on your back," she ordered, slipping to the side. He shifted around her to his back amongst the tangled sheets, only a lift of his eyebrows to allude to his curiosity.  She crawled up his body, dipping and rubbing up his slender limbs along the way until she could feel his throbbing member bouncing at the apex between her thighs. "I want to make you lose control, Sheldon," She whispered, wiggling her hips and coating him in her juices, "I want to be the one that makes you just... lose yourself in passion."

His blue eyes burned into hers. "You are." His voice was so honest, so earnest and strong, that her breath caught in her throat. She kissed him; hard and passionate and couldn't imagine that she'd never realized he was so... never thought that he... she couldn't voice it, couldn't even make it come out in a coherent thought. All she knew was what she felt, and in that moment, Penny wanted to feel him inside her. She tilted her hips and reached down a hand, guiding him into her. 

They froze momentarily at the sensation, Sheldon gasping for breath as she lowered herself on him. Penny pushed up on her arms to sink down even further until he was buried deep within her. Her eyes fluttered closed, she took a deep breath. She wanted to memorize this sensation. His hands tickled their way up her thighs and grasped her hips, flexing convulsively as he twitched under her. 

Green eyes found blazing blue and they locked gazes as she began to move. She started slow, still sensitive from her last orgasm, still stretching to fit him. She ran her hands roughly up his chest as she began to go faster, watching as he struggled to stay with her, as he fought the sensations coursing through his body with pursed lips and set shoulders, his nostrils flaring with every shallow breath he took. The slim muscles of his stomach rippled, contracting, pulling his chest off the bed, but still he fought his release. 

Penny leaned forward, her rhythm faltering for only a moment as she changed position. "Let go, Sheldon."

"You haven't-" 

She put her hand over his mouth, moving her hips shallower but faster. "Not me, you. You." She removed her hand, kissing him deeply. Their tongues tangled as he gasped for air into her mouth, his hands winding around her waist, pulling her closer as his hips bucked desperately into hers. 

Penny lost all conscious thought, knew only the sensations inside and outside of her body; the shocks of pleasure running through her, the untamed tangling of his long limbs with hers as they tried in vain to get closer to one another, the rubbing of their sweaty skin together on his cool sheets, the warm puffs of air that fell over her shoulder as he grunted with each thrust. 

Her name fell from his lips over and over between incoherent grunts and moans of pleasure. She panted, unable to string together anything more than half hearted vowels as she curled her face into his neck, the salt of his sweat coating her lips. It could have been hours, or seconds, but it was too soon before she felt him tense in her arms, before he shuddered and buried his nose in her hair as he came. 

She wrapped herself around him and rolled them to the side, eyes closed as their breathing slowed and their world slowly expanded back out to include the bed, and then the room, and then time and space until they couldn't ignore it all anymore. Penny lifted her head from the safety of his neck and kissed him softly, the sound of their lips meeting a whisper in the silence of the room. 

Sheldon pulled away, blinking his eyes open. He regarded her for long, drawn out breaths before he untangled himself, reaching down and holding the latex tight as he withdrew from her. He turned away to sit on the edge of the bed and dispose of the condom. Penny looked over his pale, slightly freckled back and wanted to touch it. She sat up and looked around the room. It seemed so foreign in the dark: she hadn't really looked at anything but Sheldon since she opened the door. She grabbed the bath towel hanging precariously from the corner of the bed amidst the tousled sheets and slid over to Sheldon, reaching her hand around from behind to him to give him the towel. 

Penny perched her head on his shoulder, watching as he wiped himself dry. Her right hand drifted up and down over his arm in long, lazy strokes. She didn't want to be the first to speak, to break the illusion with the mere reality of words. Sheldon turned his head, kissing her gently. His voice was soft when he spoke. "For once I believe I have nothing to say."

"Is that a good or a bad thing?" She whispered back. 

"Good," Sheldon smiled, pecking at her lips again, "Definitely good. I simply... cannot quantify our encounter through words yet." He blushed a little, trying valiantly to look her in the eye. "Was it a satisfying experience for you, as well?"

Penny smiled, shifting forward and slipping under his arm to wrap Sheldon in a reassuring hug. "More than satisfying. Awesome. Fabulous. Amazing. But those words aren't good enough, either." Penny sat up, tossing the towel away from them onto the floor. "Lay with me."

He raised his eyebrows momentarily, but relented with a dip of his head. He stood, holding a hand out and helping her up, confusing her slightly. He shuffled around the bed, a lot less insecure in his nakedness than she would have thought, arranging the sheets and smoothing them out. One his way back around he gathered their clothing and dumped the pile on the bed. He dressed quickly, buttoning his flannel pajamas all the way up as she slipped on her underwear and robe. He stepped around her, grabbing the soiled towel from the floor and dropping it in the hamper as she watched anxiously, before regarding his drawers with a serious face. 

He pulled out a neatly folded Flash shirt and walked over to Penny. He lay the shirt on the bed before reaching over and gently taking her robe from her shoulders and hanging it in his closet next to his. "You will be more comfortable in this." Sheldon unfolded the t-shirt and held it up over her head. Penny smiled and held her hands straight up, letting Sheldon slide the soft cotton over her head and trail his hands down her sides as he pulled it straight. 

Penny let her hands slide up his arms until she had to stand on tip toe to wrap her arms around his neck. She wanted to kiss him, wanted to say something even, but could only smile. 

Sheldon smiled back softly and let the silence stretch for a few seconds, then leaned down and pecked a kiss on the tip of her nose. "In order to achieve a minimum recommended amount of R.E.M. cycle sleep, we should go to sleep now. Would you... stay? The night?" His words faltered before he took a deep breath and steadied himself. "Will you stay the night?"

Penny couldn't help but smile even more at the adorable, honest nature of his request. She brought her hand around to cup his jaw before she touched the tip of his nose with her finger; she was too short to mirror his gesture exactly. "Yes, I will." Penny shuffled them over to the bed, unwilling to let go. 

Sheldon reached down, pulling the comforter and sheet down in one precise move, holding out a hand to help guide Penny into the bed. She slithered back and under the covers, waiting as he got in and arranged the blankets around them. She shrugged when he looked at her, signaling that she was waiting to see how he situated himself. She should have been more surprised when he lay flat on his back and straight as an arrow, but wasn't. 

But she was surprised when he held out his right arm, waiting for her to snuggle up to him. Penny did, sliding her body next to his, resting her head on his shoulder. 

"Goodnight Penny," He whispered softly. 

She hugged him tightly as she could, settling into the softness of his bed and the warmth of his body. "Goodnight, Sheldon."

Just before blinking her eyes closed, she caught a glimpse of her robe hanging next to Sheldon's on the door of his closet by the light of his luminous fish. She should have been more surprised at how right it felt, but was too tired to notice that she wasn't.   



End file.
